


ínfimo

by Lucium



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucium/pseuds/Lucium
Summary: En un primer momento, no lo supo.





	ínfimo

En un primer momento, no lo supo.

El mundo —qué palabra tan _agria_ , pero aún así _cálida_ — lo recibió en sus brazos violentamente cortados, ríos ácidos fluyendo como tinta espesa.

Fueron los labios de su creador — _padre_ , deseaba llamarlo, mas la palabra continuaba escurriéndose entre sus dedos— los primeros en formular el propósito de su existencia:

—En este mundo, las _ideas_ están muriendo. El mundo está sordo, decidido a acabar con cualquier pequeño resplandor que acalle por un momento los gritos del plomo y del fuego. Y por no ser consciente de que cada _ínfima_ , minúscula luz extinta es energía que derrama de sus venas, el mundo está _muriendo_. Mi propia existencia, el _recuerdo_ y registro de mi paso por los últimos suspiros del mundo morirá a su lado si no te transmito esto. Es necesario que esas singularidades sobrevivan al plomo, sobrevivan al fuego y al silencio, sobrevivan al olvido y _sobrevivan al mundo_ para encontrar, algún día, el camino de vuelta a sus orígenes, el retorno a _la fuente_ …

Y desde entonces, lo supo. Y el mundo murió sepultado bajo el fuego y el plomo, bajo el desconocimiento y la incomprensión, y sólo él —el alienado, el eternamente incomprendido—continuó aferrando los últimos vestigios, el último susurro de la luz del regreso a casa. Y cuando a él también le llegó el momento de ser sepultado, depositó la luz en sus manos confiando en que la mantendría a salvo del olvido y del silencio.

Y, en el último e _ínfimo_ instante, supo que lo haría.


End file.
